The Little Possible
by StarReader86
Summary: When Kim Possible got her first glimpse of Prince Ron Stoppable, it was love at first sight. The only problem is, she’s a mermaid and he’s human. With the help of her friends, her brothers, and a crazy villainess, she'll do what it takes for love.
1. Chapter 1

Our story begins on a foggy day out on the Atlantic Ocean. Behind the fog, one can almost see several flying seagulls and a few porpoises and dolphins swimming in and out of the deep sea merrily without care. The next thing emerging from the mist is a large ship. On this ship, the sailor crew is singing a song as they work:

**I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue **

**And it's hey to the starboard, heave ho **

**Look out, lad, a mermaid be waitin' for you **

**In mysterious fathoms below. **

Leaning against the ship's railing, there is a young man with short blond hair, big ears, brown eyes and freckles to match, wearing a dark-red open-collared shirt with navy blue cuffs rolled up to his elbows and khaki pants over black boots. His name is Prince Ronald Stoppable of a kingdom near by the sea.

Standing on his right shoulder, there is a small pink, naked mole rat with a pair of buck teeth, whiskers, and a long hairless tail. The rat is Ron's pet and best friend named Rufus.

Unlike most princes he knew of, like Prince Wally,who would never go out on a boat unless it had a luxury cabin equipped for royal treatment, Ron almost always came along whenever the sailors went out to sea. He loved the exhilarating feeling he got whenever he went out sailing.

"Boo-yah! Isn't this awesome?! The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face…a badical day for sailing!" Ron exclaimed.

He turned to his advisor, Steve Barkin, who was also his temporary guardian while his parents were away on business trip to another kingdom.

Unfortunately, a green-faced Barkin was preoccupied with the matter of losing his lunch over the ship's railing. When he momentarily stopped, he faced the prince and growled "Oh yes, Stoppable…just peachy!" in a sarcastic tone and then resumed to his prior business.

A Japanese sailor named Hirotaka stated "The wind is strong and the sea is calm. King Possible must be in a relaxed mood today."

Upon hearing the name "King Possible," a confused Ron and Rufus looked at each other and then back at Hirotaka. "Uh…who's King Possible? I've never heard of him," Ron asked.

A short, tempermental Scottish sailor named Duff Killigan overheard Ron's question. He answered, "Ack, lad, he's the ruler of the merpeople an' all the oceans. Every one who sails the seas knows about him."

Ron begins to imagine about the merpeople and how cool it would be to meet one, but Barkin's voice brought him back to reality. "Oh give me a break! Merpeople?! Stoppable, don't pay attention to this guy, after all, the man's wearing a skirt!"

"For the last time, it's a kilt! Not a skirt, you blarney-faced buffoon!" exclaimed an outraged Killigan. To get his point across, he grabbed a fish from a net full of squirming, freshly caught fish and pointed it at Barkin. "I'm tellin' the truth, the merpeople live in the ocean deep."

Then, the fish slipped out of Killigan's hand, tail-slapped Barkin's startled face a few times, and then jumped back in the water. Feeling relieved to be back in its element, the fish gives a sigh and finally swims away.

* * *

Various species of fish are also seen swimming through the ocean. However, we now see a different kind of fish swimming, particularly the half human-half fish type, the merpeople! Mermaids and mermen of all ages and sizes are swimming towards a humongous palace where their ruler, King Possiblem, ruled the kingdom of Middlantica.

Today was a special day because a concert was given in honor of the king and his cherished and only daughter. The merpeople began to congregate in the concert hall inside the palace, eagerly waiting for the concert to begin.

A row of seahorses with trumpet-like noses played a fanfare to begin the festivities. Then, a small, tan-colored seahorse, who wore a stoic facial expression, named Will Du began to speak.

"Ahem…Their royal majesties, King and Queen Possible!"

Following Du's announcement, James Possible and his wife, Ann Possible arrive at the concert hall in a seashell chariot being pulled by dolphins. James Possible is well-aged with cropped grey hair with a thin white hair line across the back of his head, thick grey eyebrows, and a dark blue tail. Ann Possible is a slender, beautiful mermaid with short, orange hair, blue eyes, wearing a white shell bikini top over a light purple tail. Both highnesses wear golden crowns to signal their status as royalty. While the crowd clapped for their monarchs, James pulls out his golden trident and uses the trident to fire towards the ceilings to create sparkly fireworks. After his display, the crowd clapped even more wildly which prompted James to puff up in a boastful posture. An amused Ann looks at him all the while thinking _'What a showoff!_'

Will continues his announcement, this time reading off a notecard.

"And presenting the most brilliant, awesome, and the coolest royal composers…give your hands and fins up for Jim and Tim Possible!"

The King and Queen's identical twin sons, James and Timothy aka Jim and Tim entered the concert hall each driving a mini-version of their parents' chariot. Both boys have spiky brown hair and blue-eyes, but the main difference between Jim and Tim is their tail color, Jim with a green tail and Tim, a red tail. Despite the audience's mediocre applause, the twins were still excited about directing their first musical performance. Not only were the twins scientific geniuses, they were also music prodigies. The twins and their parents got off their chariots and swam to the balcony where a couple of box seats are reserved for the king and queen.

As the royal couple sat down, Queen Possible told his sons, "Boys, your father and I are really looking forward to your performance. You two have worked almost as hard on your compositions as you do on your experiments."

Jim responded, "This will be the best concert —

"--this kingdom has ever had! We even picked the best singers in the kingdom to make this concert a hit!" finished Tim. Being twins, the boys often finished each other's sentences, spoke at the same time, and had their own secret language.

"Yes, but I am especially looking forward to hearing my little Kimmie-cub sing!

"You won't be disappointed, Dad. Kim has the best singing voice in the whole kingdom," said Tim, but then whispered to Jim, "Even though she always ditches us off whenever we have rehearsals" to which his brother nodded in agreement.

"What was that, boys?" inquired King Possible.

The twins sheepishly looked at their parents, then stated simultaneously "Uh, gotta go!" and swam quickly to the conductors' podium to begin the concert.

The twins tapped their batons on the podium to quiet the audience and signaled the musicians, a group of assorted sea creatures, to begin playing. As the musicians began playing the first notes to the opening song, the curtains above the stage parted and revealed 3 giant clams. The clams opened up to show 6 mermaids who began to sing:

All: **Oh, we are the daughters of Middlantica. **

**Whose king and queen do rule it well:**

**With intelligence**

Bonnie: **La, la, la, la, la, la**

**With fairness**

Britina: **La, la, la, la, la, la**

**With honor**

Justine: **La, la, la, la, la, la**

**With grace**

Joss: **La, la, la, la, la, la**

**With kindness**

Tara: **La, la, la, la, la, la**

**With nobility**

Zita: **La, la, la, la, la, la**

All: **And now here is the girl in her first musical debut**

**The pearl of Middlantica, we're presenting her to you,**

**To sing a song her brothers wrote, her voice has so much vim,**

**She's the princess, Kii-imm!**

The third clam opened up, but to the audience, the twins and their parents,' and the singers' shock, with the exception of Bonnie, who hated Kim's guts and was glad to see her get busted for once, the Princess was not in the clam.

"Uh oh!," Jim and Tim muttered as they nervously looked at their parents to see their reactions. Although the queen was more concerned than upset about Kim's absence, the king looked positively furious. Then, the king gave a mighty yell that shook the entire concert hall:

KIMBERLY ANN POSSIBLE!!

* * *

Miles away from the concert hall, a teenage mermaid swam up to a deserted, sunken ship at the bottom of the ocean floor. The mermaid was the Princess Kimberly Ann Possible or Kim as most called her. She had full orange hair and green eyes, both of which she inherited from her mother. She was wearing a green shell bikini top, courtesy of "Club Starfish," the kingdom's most popular retail store for young mermaids, to compliment her blue tail. She was also holding a pink sack that was often used for her many scavenging excursions.

Before she was about to swim inside the ship, she heard two urgent voices from a distance calling out to her:

"Wait for us, Kim!

"We're right behind you!

She recognized the first voice belonging to her best friend, Wade Load, a brown, blue-striped flounder named Wade Load.

The second voice belonged to her other best friend, an African-American mermaid named StarReader86 or Star to her friends. She had black hair in tight corkscrew curls all over her head, mocha brown skin, and dark brown eyes. Her signature look included a pink shelled bikini top above her purple tail, a light blue star-shaped necklace and a pair of shimmering star earrings to match.

"Wade, Star, hurry up!" Kim responded to her friend. After a full 10 minutes, Wade and Star caught up to Kim while panting and sweating, if that's possible underwater.

"Kim (pant) you know flounders do not have the biological (wheeze) mechanisms to swim real fast," said Wade who continued to breathe heavily.

"Well, maybe if you two didn't eat so much at Buenas Algas, you wouldn't be too full to swim," Kim retorted.

"Sorry, Kim. But that 5 seaweed wraps for 5 clams was too good a deal to pass up! And don't even get me started on their delicious chocolate algae ice cream!" said Star.

"Oh you guys, ha ha!" Kim laughed. Her friends never failed to amuse her. "Hey, check that out. Amazing isn't it?" Kim directed her friends' attention towards the sunken ship.

"No offense, Kim, but what's so amazing about it? It's a broken-down ship or what's left of it," Star dryly pointed out.

"Yeah and besides, we need to be really careful. There have been several reports of activity in this area by that shark Gill and I don't want to be his next meal!" said Wade as he nervously looked around.

"Oh come on guys! Where's your sense of adventure? Don't you want to see if there's any treasure down there?" Seeing that neither of her friends looked too convinced, Kim then decided to appeal to their interests.

"Who knows what we might find? There might be some old clothes, paintings, cannon balls…and maybe some jewelry… Kim whispered, knowing that the last three items might get her friends' attention.

Sure enough, Star's eyes lit up at the mention of 'jewelry' since it was her favorite item of fashion. "Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go exploring!"

Wade, however, was still unconvinced. Despite, his reluctance to enter the ship, he didn't want the girls to think he was a wimp, so he pretended to be sick.

"Cough…cough, you girls go on without me, I think I'm coming down with…um… uh…cough-alotitis. Yeah that's it! Cough-alotitis… cough!"

Both Kim and Star looked at each other with a shared "Oh please" kind of look; from their experiences, they knew exactly what 'act' to put on to get out of doing chores, to avoid annoying friends and family members, etc. Not only that, they knew exactly what to say to 'persuade' people to do their bidding without being too obvious.

"It's no big, Wade. Star and I will look around the ship and you can just wait for us outside. Maybe we'll find something to cure your 'disease.'" Then Kim, followed by Star, swam inside one of the ship's portholes.

Before going through the porthole, Star paused and turned towards Wade with a sweet smile. "Yeah, Wade, all you have to do is just wait outside, chill out here until we get back…and also watch out for Gill" Star finished that last sentence with a mischievous grin on her face. She then swam inside the porthole with a satisfied feeling of knowing that Wade would catch up with them pretty soon.

"Yeah, that's sounds like a good plan. I'll just stay out here, all alone, by my defenseless self, and keep a sharp lookout for Gill." Wade floated on his back thinking that all was good, until his words began to register in his brain.

'_Wait a minute! Alone…defenseless…GILL!_' With a fearful expression, he screamed out, "Kim! Star! Wait for me!" In his frantic state, Wade quickly swam towards the porthole, but he soon became stuck. "Girls? Girls! Help! I'm stuck!"

Kim and Star turned around and couldn't help but giggle at Wade's misfortune as they swam towards the porthole. "Do you girls really think Gill might be around here?" asked Wade. Ironically, while Wade was asking this question, the shark known as Gill is seen swimming close by the ship.

"So not the drama, Wade! I'm sure he's not even around here."

"Yeah, I only mentioned "Gill" because I knew you would freak out. You are such a scaredy-catfish, Wade!" Star jokingly teased Wade.

"I'm NOT a scaredy-catfish! Now back to my current uncomfortable position," Wade grimaced as he tried to push himself out of the small porthole.

"Okay, on three. Ready? One…Two…Three!" Kim signaled as she pulled on Wade while Star pulled on Kim. On "Three," the flounder popped out from the porthole like a cork from a pressurized wine bottle.

Wade looked around the ship's interior. "Hey this isn't so bad. And here I thought that danger would be lurking around every corner…," Wade went on to say but was cut short by a close-up view of a human skull resting in a, you guessed it, corner.

"YAAAHHHH!! Kim!!" Wade swam rapidly towards Kim and Star, but did not stop in time, resulting in all 3 characters getting knocked down and rolling towards and crashing against a wall as seen in most cartoon gags.

When they stopped, Kim looked down at her fish friend shivering in her arms. With a concerned look on her face, Kim asked Wade "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. No big!"

"Hey, that's one of my signature catchphrases, Wade!"

"Don't look at me! Tell that to the author of this story!"

Said author did not recover as quickly from the crash as her friends. With her eyes rolling around in opposite directions and a goofy grin, she mumbled "I'll take Disney Classics for 500, Alex!" Then, Star shook her head, smacked her forehead a few times, and realized that she was back with her friends in the sunken ship.

Meanwhile, Kim spotted a fork on a nearby wooden table. "Hey, guys! Look what I found! Have you ever seen anything so cool in your whole life?"

Wade responded, "Wow, cool! But…uh...what exactly is it?"

Star, who by now was able to catch up with her friends, looked at the object initially with glee but then looked disappointed once she realized that it wasn't a piece of jewelry.

"Hmmph! Well its not expensive jewelry, I'll tell you that much!" muttered Star.

"I'm not sure, Wade. But I bet Monique can tell us."

Kim dropped the fork in her bag and spotted another item, this time it was a pipe.

Suddenly, Gill is swimming closer and closer outside the ship at which the theme music from _JAWS _begins to play.

Wade began to get nervous, again, and asked "Uh guys, do you hear that? Kim? Star?"

Kim was too preoccupied with examining the pipe to hear Wade while Star held a cool expression despite the fact that she heard the music too which began to play louder.

"Oh relax, Wade! I bet my brother's X-box that this ominous music isn't a sign that something bad is going to happen," stated a confident Star.

No sooner did she say that, Wade looked behind him and saw a slime-covered green shark with blood-red eyes swimming towards him. Instantly, Wade recognized him as the notorious Gill.

"AAHHHH!! Let's get outta here!! We're all gonna die!! Oh and you owe me an X-box, Star!!

Star and Kim spotted Wade swim past them and immediately began to follow pursuit, with Gill chasing the trio around the ship. In the middle of the chase, Kim's bag gets stuck on a piece of wood jutting out from the ship's floor. Despite her friends' frantic cries for her to just leave the darn thing and get the heck out of there, Kim goes back and gets the bag but narrowly escapes Gill's snapping jaws.

All three began to beat their fins towards the porthole from which they used as an entrance. But once again, Wade gets stuck in the porthole and the two mermaids push him out of the hole. Once Wade was free, Kim and Star leave the hole just in time before Gill crashed through it, completely taking out half of the ship's wall.

Gill continues to chase the three friends around the ship's chained anchor in a spiral. In the middle of the chase, Wade hits a part of the anchor, knocking himself silly. Before Gill is able to swallow up the unconscious flounder with an outstretched mouth, Kim grabs Wade and leads the shark through one of the anchor's links. Fortunately, the link is big enough to trap Gill and prevents him from pursuing his victims.

As Kim and Wade, who has regained consciousness swim up to the surface, Star scornfully looks at Gill.

"Ha! Serves you right, you ugly, mutated bully!"

She then commences to slapping Gill's face with her tail. But Gill has the last laugh when he snaps his jaws at the mermaid.

With widened-eyes and a terrified expression, the petrified Star screams "Eep! Run awwwaayy!! She swims away like her tail was on fire.

When she catches up to her friends, Wade smirks at her and says, "Now, who's the scaredy-cat fish?" in a voice mocking Star's tone.

"Oh, bite me, Wade."

* * *

**StarReader86**: Hope you liked the first chapter! I'm actually surprised no one has written a Little Mermaid/Kim Possible crossover before. Please send me your reviews and tell me what you think so far!


	2. Author's Notes

**StarReader86's notes:**

Thank you all for reviewing my second crossover story! I have read and appreciated each and every review I have received, the number of people fave-ing this story., and those who have sent me PMs. I did not think I would get such positive reviews to this story, but you proved me wrong and for that I thank you. That is why it pains me to say that I'm putting this story temporarily on hold…

Before you rise up and get your pitchforks and flaming torches, please hear me out. I'm not going through a life crisis, my family is doing fine, and I haven't been abducted by an evil alien clone-lookalike of myself. Right now, I am in school and have gone through the whole moving-in, going to the mind-numbingly boring orientations, and currently, starting classes and working at the same time. That is why its taking me so long to update and why I will not be updating for a while. For those who are waiting anxiously for the next chapter, I felt that the least I can do is give an explanation for why its taking so long to continue this story.

I am NOT going to abandon this story! I don't like to leave my stories incomplete, so I will try to finish it in the future. In the meantime, I plan to write other stories, stories that I have been thinking about and am excited to get to work on them. Until I finish 'The Little Possible,' I hope you will enjoy the other stories that I have written and those that I am planning to write. Please send me a PM if you have any questions, thoughts, or anything else! Again, **thanks** to everyone for reading and reviewing this story!


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: **I know its been MONTHS since I last updated this story and I am sooo sorry for taking so long with it. School, holidays, my mom being sick (please keep my family in your prayers) and my own laziness are my reasons for this story's slow progress. Not to fear, this story will be completed. I will do my best to update on a regular basis. Finally, I just want to say thanks to all who have reviewed, faved, and sent me PMs, you know who you are. I truly appreciate all the feedback I've received. Now without further ado, here is chapter two (ha! that rhymed!).

Located somewhere in the middle of the ocean is a small island, home to another friend of Kim Possible. The sole resident of the little island is Monique, a brown-feathered seagull with wavy black hair tied at the back of her head. Monique was not only a close friend to Kim, Star, and Wade, she was also a self-proclaimed expert on humans, gossip, and fashion. Sitting on top of her perch, filled with discarded fashion magazines, Monique checks out her latest find from the human world; a telescope. Her thoughts on how to best use the instrument was interrupted by a sharp voice:

"Monique!" Kim shouted.

Looking through the wrong end of the telescope, Monique spots Kim, Star, and Wade who appeared to be miles away from her island. At least from her view anyways.

"Hey, Kim, how you doin' GF? **(A.N. GF means Girlfriend. Monique will be doing her signature 'Monique-speak' throughout this story).** When she lowered the telescope, she sees that her friends are actually right in front of her. "Dang, you guys swim fast!"

"Monique, check out what we found today," said Kim.

"We found it in a creepy, deserted ship," Wade remarked.

"You found more human stuff? Let me see." Kim hands Monique the fork. The seagull examined the utensil closely. Once she figured out what it supposedly was, she became very excited.

"Guys, you found something that is just TCTE," Monique squealed.

"TCTE?" asked Kim.

"The Coolest Thing Ever! This thing right here is a 'dinglehopper!'"

Confused, Star asks, "What the heck's a dinglehopper?"

Monique proudly holds up the fork as if she were promoting it as a product. "Girl, this is what humans use to create their funky hair styles." She placed the fork in her hair and twisted it. "You see, you just twirl the dinglehopper in your hair and give it a yank."

She pulled the fork out, resulting in wild, poofy hair. Patting down her 'new hairstyle,' Monique boasts, "And 'voila!' You are the hit of the party and the envy of all the girls!"

Kim and Star stare in awe at this awesome human device. "Wow! That is pretty cool!" Kim admitted.

Wade pushes the pipe towards Monique. "What about this thing?"

Holding the pipe with a critical eye, Monique said, "This thing must be retro cuz it looks so old. But I think it's a…uh…a snarfblat."

Astounded, Kim, Wade, and Star look at each other. "Oohhh, snarfblat," the trio remarked.

As she did with the 'dinglehopper,' Monique advertises the 'snarfblat' and all its features. "Now this here 'snarfblat' goes all the way back to the age of cavemen, where humans had nothing to do but stare at each other all day."

To demonstrate her point, Monique presses her face against Star's face. "And it got boring PDQ."

"Uh, Monique, will you get out of my face ASAP?'" Star managed to say with as much difficulty as one would expect with somebody's face in theirs.

Monique backed up from Star and continued with her speech. "So, the humans invented the snarfblat to make music that they could jam to. Watch."

Monique blows into the pipe but instead of sweet music, what popped out of the pipe were bubbles and clumps of seaweed.

"Speaking of music. Kim, wasn't there a concert you had to go to today?" asked Wade.

"The concert!" Kim slapped her forehead in frustration. She forgot that today was the concert, not knowing how she could since she was the main act. "Dad is so going to kill me when he finds out I missed it!"

"Yeah, your dad does get pretty tweaked when you bail out on family things. Remember that incident with your nerdy cousin Larry?" said Star.

"Don't remind me! Now I have to go back and face the music. No pun intended," groaned Kim.

Oblivious to her friends' conversations, Monique looks at the pipe and thought of other uses for it since music was clearly not its purpose. "Hmmm. Maybe you could hook the 'snarfblat' on a chain and sport it as a necklace. It ain't bling, but maybe…" Monique's train of thought was again interrupted when Kim grabbed the pipe from her.

"Sorry, Monique. But I gotta go. Thanks for all your help." Kim, Star, and Wade waved goodbye to Monique, then jumped back into the water.

"ABF! Anytime Best Friends!"

* * *

Unbeknownst to the trio, they were closely being watched by two moray eels. One of the eels is blue with black spiky hair, some of which was pulled in a short ponytail, a scar underneath his left eye, and black fins. His name is Drakken. The other eel is tanned, had short black hair with sideburns, and black fins. His name is Monty Fiske or Monty for short. Whenever the two eels were in close proximity to each other, Drakken's left eye and Monty's right eye would glow and provide their mistress a projected view of anything that was in their field of vision.

Right now, the swimming figures of Kim, Star, and Wade were being projected on a crystal ball-like bubble belonging to an eccentric witch named DNAmy. Unlike most of the citizens of Middlantica, DNAmy's lower body had the tentacles of a black octopus. With a pair of wide glasses on her plump, freckled face and a gap between her teeth, DNAmy looked fairly harmless. However, to all the people in the kingdom, she was anything but harmless.

Years ago, she worked as the royal doctor and used her potions to heal all the sick merpeople and other sea creatures who worked in the palace. However, DNAmy had a bizarre obsession with 'cuddle buddies,' cute, stuffed animals that had the characteristics of different creatures. In her spare time, she furthered her passion by using her potions to create living 'cuddle buddies,' often taking body parts from unsuspecting sea creatures and fusing them to create grotesque creatures of monstrous proportions.

Drakken and Monty, who were arrested for attempted assassinations of the king, were DNAmy's first experiments. DNAmy helped them escape from prison, partly because she had crushes on both convicts, and asked that in return, they agree to 'help' her with her projects. Drakken and Monty agreed, without thinking what kind of projects DNAmy was talking about. By the time they realized what they had gotten themselves into, it was too late. DNAmy concocted a potion made of eel parts and other various substances that turned Drakken and Monty into humanoid eels.

When King Possible later found out that DNAmy had helped the two felons escape and had participated in unethical experiments, he had DNAmy's 'cuddle buddies' destroyed and exiled the ex-doctor and her eel minions to the outskirts of the kingdom. From that time on, DNAmy, along with Drakken and Monty, vowed to get revenge on the king and began plotting a way to defeat him.

Overhearing the previous conversation between Kim and her friends, DNAmy snickered. "Better hurry home, Kimmy. We wouldn't want to miss your daddy's big to-do, now would we?"

DNAmy began to daydream about her former position and palace lifestyle. "Ahh! When I used to live in the palace, we had such delicious feasts and wonderful entertainment."

Her wistful grin quickly turned into a frown. "But now, look at me. While I'm the one being exiled and starving to death, the big meanie and the other merpeople get to celebrate and have fun. It's not fair!"

DNAmy began to move around in her lair contemplating her plan of revenge against the king. "Soon, they will all be sorry for what they've done to me!"

DNAmy called out to her minions/pets. "Drakken! Monty! Pumpkins, I want you to keep a close eye on the princess."

Looking off into the distance with a fixed glare and a twisted grin, DNAmy continues, "I will use her to finally get my revenge on King Possible!"

* * *

In the throne room, Kim faces her parents whose looks clearly conveyed their disappointment and disapproval for her unexplained absence. Her brothers were also upset at their sister for ruining their musical production. The twins made sure to stick around and watch Kim getting chewed out by their parents. Knowing that this was strictly a family matter, Star and Wade stayed near the entrance to the throne room, so that they were respectfully far away but close enough to listen to the conversations.

"I just don't know what we're going to do with you, young lady," said James Possible.

"We're very disappointed in you, Kim. Not only did your absence ruin the concert, but we were worried sick about where you were," scolded Anne Possible.

"Mom, Dad, I am so sorry. I totally forgot about today, I-," Kim tried to apologize but was cut off by more of her father's lecturing.

"As a result of your careless behavior…" stated James Possible.

"Yeah, careless behavior!" the twins chimed in simultaneously.

"…the entire celebration was, well, er…," James hesitated, not knowing the right words to say.

Jim began, "It was a disaster! That's what it was! This concert was to be the peak of-,"

-our famous career as musicians-slash-scientists. But thanks to Kim, the whole kingdom thinks we're big jokes, not big stars!" finished Tim.

Star and Wade had heard enough. They swam right up to Kim's parents and brothers in her defense.

"Hey, take it easy! It's not completely her fault," reasoned Star.

"Yeah, she would have probably remembered the concert if it wasn't for Gill," Wade stated.

"What exactly happened?" inquired Ann Possible.

Both Wade and Star recounted the story right after each other, which made it difficult for everyone, except Kim, to follow.

Star started off saying, "Well, first, Gill chased us--"

"And then we tried to get away but we couldn't---," said Wade.

"Then Gill growled at us---grrrrr---and then we were like 'whoooaaa nelly!" continued Star, throwing in her own sound effects.

"But then once we gave him the slip, we were safe," Wade said.

"Yeah, but then we went to see Monique, this seagull we know, and she was telling us about 'dinglehoppers' and 'snarfblats'….," Star babbled on not realizing that she had just mentioned the 's' word.

"SEAGULL?!" exclaimed both James and Anne.

"Oh snap!" Star groaned. She realized that she had just gotten Kim into even more trouble. Kim and Wade both glared at their friend for her stupidity.

"Did you go up to the surface again?!" exclaimed James.

Kim shrugged it off. "So not the drama, Dad. It's not like anything happened."

"Kim, we've been over this a hundred times! You know that its against the rules to make contact with the surface world. You could've been seen by those barbaric humans!"

"We're just trying to look out for you. We don't want to see our only daughter to be caught on some human's hook," reasoned Ann.

Kim began to get frustrated. Her parents, especially her father, always set rules for her to follow, which often made her feel like she was still a little mer-girl.

"Newsflash! I'm sixteen years old. I'm not a baby anymore!"

Kim's outburst only made her dad even angrier, furious that his own child refused to understand his rules and saw her outburst as a sign of blatant disrespect.

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me, young lady. As long as you are living in this palace, you will obey my rules!"

"If you would just listen for one min-"

Her father, not having a word of it, began to shout. "I don't want to hear another word out of you and I better not hear anything, ANYTHING about you going up to the surface again! Do I make myself clear?!"

Everyone looked at the king in shock. The king rarely raised his voice to anyone, especially to his own daughter. Then they looked at Kim to gage her response.

Kim's face began to redden in anger as she blinked away the tears that were quickly coming to her eyes. Overwhelmed with all sorts of emotions, Kim turned away from her family and quickly swam out of the throne room. Star and Wade soon followed after Kim. They both knew that their friend would need a sympathetic ear to vent to.

As James calmed down a little, he began to feel guilty about his reaction and the words he said to Kim. But his sense of pride soon overrode the guilt.

"Hmmph! Teenagers. They think they know everything. Just give them an inch and they swim all over you."

He looked to his wife and asked with a little uncertainty, "You don't think I was too hard on Kim, do you?"

Anne turned towards her husband with a mixed expression of frustration and tiredness, mostly because her husband and her daughter had these conversations before and the result was usually the same. However, she believed that Kim was growing up and that she was old enough to make her own choices. Though she worried about Kim's safety whenever she ventured to the surface, she knew that her daughter was responsible and could be trusted to make the right decisions. She only wished that her husband could trust her the same way.

"If you honestly have to ask, then you just answered your own question." replied Anne. She got up and swam out of the throne room to do some errands.

While thinking over what his wife had said, James looked towards his sons. "Do you boys think I was too hard on her?"

Still peeved that their sister messed up their concert, the twins decided to reassure their father that he was right, in hopes that Kim would get punished.

Jim replied, "Naw, dad. You were just showing Kim who's the boss."

"Yeah, besides Kim needs to be under tighter control," stated Tim.

Just as the twins predicted, their father felt more assured that his actions were reasonable and fair. "You boys are absolutely right!" he declared.

"Of course we're right," Jim and Tim said with smug grins on their faces.

"Kim needs constant supervision…".

"Constant!" repeated the twins.

"Someone to look after her, to keep her out of trouble…."

Jim and Tim continued, "That's all we've been saying!"

"And you two are just the ones to do the job!" James exclaimed.

Not expecting this response, the startled twins looked at him in shock.

"Why us?!!"

"Well, as the saying goes, 'Two heads are better than one.' I'd feel a lot better knowing that the two of you are watching over your sister and keeping her out of trouble," answered James.

The twins knew that once their father made his mind up about something, there was little nothing that could be done to change it. With glum faces, the twins swam out of the throne room to find where their sister went.

A little while later, the twins were able to catch up with Kim and her friends who were swimming towards a cave not too far from the palace. Kim, Star, and Wade rolled away a big rock, which served as a door to the mysterious cave, and went inside.

The twins looked at each other and then at the cave both wondering what their sister and her friends were doing inside the cave and if they were hiding something.

Jim looked to his brother and said "Hick-a-bicka-boo?" _[What do you think they're doing in there?]_

Tim replied "Hoosh-a." _[Only one way to find out!]_

The twins quietly swam into the cave and found an assortment of strange objects scattered inside the cavern. Not wanting their sister or her friends to spot them, they hid behind some of the objects while listening in on the trio's conversations.

"Are you okay, Kim?" asked Wade.

An equally concerned Star also tried to get her distressed friend to talk. "Yeah, Kim. Your dad totally went off on you. You sure you don't want to talk about it?"

Kim turned towards her friends with a small, melancholy smile. "I appreciate the help, guys. Its just that…" Kim paused and sighed deeply, then continued, "I wish I could make Dad understand. We just don't see things the same way." She extended her arm and pointed at her collection of human things. "How can a world that makes all of this cool stuff be so bad?" said Kim. She began to sing.

**Look at this stuff **

Kim picks up a knife from a silverware set and shows it to her friends.

**Isn't it neat? **

**Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? **

**Wouldn't you think I'm the girl **

**The girl who has everything? **

Kim looks up at all the things she collected over the years. Hundreds of trinkets, doo-dads, and various other items discarded by humans filled each layer in the cave.

**Look at this trove **

**Treasures untold **

**How many wonders can one cavern hold? **

**Lookin' around here you'd think **

**Sure, she's got everything **

**I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty **

**I've got whozits and whatzits galore **

**(You want thingamabobs? I got twenty) **

Wade and Star stared in amazement at the strange, corkscrew-like tools inside the box that Kim was showing them. But just as quickly as she opened the box, Kim closed it back with a solemn sigh.

**But who cares? **

**No big deal **

**I want more **

Tim and Jim looked at each other and raised their eyebrows, both wondering what it is their sister wanted and where she was going with this.

**I wanna be where the people are **

**I wanna see **

**Wanna see 'em dancin' **

**Walkin' around on those **

**(Whad'ya call 'em?) **

Wade kicked up his tail fin to give Kim a little hint, to which she immediately got as she smiled and tickled Wade's fin, causing him to laugh.

**oh - feet**

**Flippin' your fins you don't get too far **

**Legs are required for jumpin', dancin' **

**Strollin' along down a **

**(What's that word again?) street **

**Up where they walk **

**Up where they run **

**Up where they stay all day in the sun **

**Wanderin' free **

**Wish I could be **

**Part of that world **

**What would I give **

**If I could live **

**Outta these waters? **

**What would I pay **

**To spend a day **

**Warm on the sand? **

Kim stretched herself out on the sandy ocean floor, with her friends joining her. Wade and Star grinned, feeling relaxed as they lounged on the ground. But their relaxation was cut short as they listened to Kim mulling over what other things humans do.

**Betcha on land **

**They understand **

**Bet they don't reprimand their daughters **

**Bright young women **

**Sick o' swimmin' **

**Ready to stand **

**And ready to know what the people know **

Kim swam up and plucked an encyclopedia, filled with hundreds of facts about people, places, and other things. She opened the book and showed it to her friends**. **

**Ask 'em my questions **

**And get some answers **

Kim goes to an old painting that shows a woman looking at a bright, burning candle.

**What's a fire and why does it **

**(What's the word?) burn? **

**When's it my turn? **

**Wouldn't I love **

**Love to explore that shore above? **

**Out of the sea **

**Wish I could be **

**Part of that world **

After Kim finished singing, Star and Wade looked at their friend with sad expressions on their faces. They knew that Kim had been highly fascinated with the surface world, her massive collection of human paraphernalia was a dead giveaway. After listening to her song, they finally understood that her fascination with humans stemmed from her overwhelming desire to be a part of the human world. Both of them wished they could help Kim, knowing how badly she wanted to be among the humans. But they had no idea how to go about it.

Their thoughts were soon interrupted when all three heard crashing sounds coming from a corner of the cave. Thinking it was Kim's father, Star and Wade quickly hid behind some of the objects to avoid the king's rampage.

However, it turned out that the twins, while listening to their sister's musical soliloquy, got stuck in some of their sister's treasures. Jim was stuck in a giant spring with an entangled pearl string necklace around his neck while Tim was stuck in a metal bucket with his head popping out of an accordion's bellows. Both boys looked pretty peeved at their situations.

Kim turned around and saw her brothers. "Tweebs?!" she yelped with a startled cry.

While trying to detangle themselves from the various objects, the twins looked at Kim with accusatory eyes and each one shouted:

"Kim, what are you doing?"

"What is all this stuff?!"

Kim sheepishly grinned. "Its, umm, just my collection…hee hee."

"Oh, is that all? Just your …," Jim responded with a seemingly calm composure.

"….collection. Guess there's nothing wrong with that," said an equally composed Tim.

But then, both boys became spastic and went off as they flinged all the items they were caught in.

"IF DAD KNEW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS, HE'S GONNA…!"

Emerging from his hiding place, Wade swam up to their faces. "Guys, you're not seriously gonna tell him, are you?"

"You two saw how your dad chewed Kim out just for going to the surface. Imagine what he'll do if he saw any of this," Star pointed out, who also came out of hiding.

"Oh come on tweebs! You can't tell Dad about this place. He would so not understand," begged Kim.

Seeing the kind of bind their sister was in, the twins decided to take it easy and be nice to her. At least this once.

Jim stated, "Sis, you're obviously under a lot of pressure. So why don't we--"

"--take you back home and get you something to eat," said Tim.

As everyone began to leave the cave, a dark shadow of an overhead ship passed over them.

Kim was the first to notice the ship and curiosity began to take over. '_What is that thing? I so got to check it out!'_ Kim thought. She began to swim up to the surface.

"Kim? Kim! Now what is that girl up to?" exclaimed Star. Wade, the twins, and herself followed Kim to see what was going on.

* * *

**StarReader86:** What will Kim find when she reaches the surface? Will her friends be able to stop Kim from getting into any more trouble? And what about DNAmy? What kind of plans does she have for our heroine? These questions and more will be answered in the next chapter!


End file.
